What I Missed the Most
by so8what
Summary: "There is going to be changes, BIG changes. When you get back from break, you won't recognize this school at all." What happens after Clare and Eli after the break? ECLARE.


"_There is going to be changes, BIG changes. When you get back from break, you won't recognize this school at all."_

As I got closer to Degrassi, those words repeated themselves over and over again, in my head. What were going to be our punishments? What was in plan for Degrassi? More importantly, what was Mr. Simpson going to do to me for lying to him about the stink bomb?

"You're worried too?" Ali questioned. I simply nodded. I was worried about the consequences I was going to face, the changes at Degrassi, most of all, I was worried about Eli. I hadn't seen him since that night when Ali and I walked home. "I haven't seen Drew since the dance. Is he going to talk to me? Or start blowing me off again?" Ali sighed beside me.

"I wouldn't worry about Drew. He seemed pretty upset about the whole thing too. Maybe you two will be able just to talk it out?" It seemed clear to me that she might have a better chance at getting her boyfriend back than I. Would Eli even want to look to me? Did he even still care? Was Fitz back? Too many questions filled my mind on the first day back.

"Speak of the devil." Ali murmured as Drew came into view. He ran up to Ali, whispered in her ear, she looked at the ground and nodded. "Clare, you gonna be okay if Drew and I go talk?"

"Of course. Go." She had a look of sorrow in her eyes. She was scared to go, but we both knew we needed to talk to our separate boyfriends. Ali and Drew disappeared somewhere into the crowd, while I tried to get inside to my locker.

"CLARE!"

I smiled. Finally, a happy and familiar face. "Hey Adam. How was your break?"

"You know, the usual. Just chilled around the house, listening to Drew complain about Ali and how the dance went." His eyes scanned around the halls. "So, have you talked to Eli this morning? He has been looking for you."

My heart jumped a little. Eli wanted to see me? "No, I haven't. Did he mention what he wanted to talk about?"

"Not really."

"Alright. Maybe I'll be able to talk to him before English. Bye Adam." I sighed and looked up to see him walking down the hallway. His eyes met mine. The green orbs immediately brighten and he gave me a soft, but lopsided smile. I smiled back. It had been too long since I'd seen those eyes.

"Hey Blue Eyes." Eli said quietly as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hi." I mumbled into his shirt. I had really missed him. His eyes, his smile, his sarcastic comments, everything. We held onto each other for a few minutes. It could have been forever and I don't think it would have been long enough.

"So, we need to talk." He coughed while pulling away. I smiled a sad smile.

"I know. _The Dot_ after school?" I looked into his eyes. I wanted to stare into them for hours.

"Alright Clare-Bear, _The Dot _right after school." I nodded and pulled him into another hug. I just wanted to hold onto him incase this was going to be the last time I would be able to. He kissed my head and pulled away. "Bye Clare. I'll see you after school." He slowly walked away to his first class of the day. I just stood there by my locker until the bell rang. I prayed the day would go by fast.

Mr. Simpson was not joking when he said Degrassi was going to be different. The teachers were a lot stricter on a lot of things. For one, if there were two people close to fighting, they were sent to the office. The teachers also closed the doors as soon as the bells rang, if you were late then you got detention. Mr. Simpson said we would have to earn the right to have a prom at the end of the year. And more little things, but it defiantly put a rain cloud above us for the rest of the year.

The clock seemed like it was teasing me. Moving slowly, second by second. Every class period seemed longer than the last. Just to torment me and keep me from talking to Eli.

I had no idea what Eli was going to say. Did he want to break up? Were we broken up? This morning he made it seem like we weren't, but maybe that was just a brief hello since we hadn't seen each other in two weeks.

I rushed to _The Dot_ and had gotten there before Eli. I grabbed a table for us. Even right after school, _The Dot_ was already busy and it was only going to get worse since school had just released. I looked out the window to help pass the time. Holly J and Fiona were laughing while Zane and Riley just walked together in silence. Ali and Drew walked by. They were talking, but it looked serious.

My heart started to beat a little faster when I saw the hearse pull into view. I looked down at the table, then up again. I heard the doorbell ring and looked up. Eli was already making his way over to the table where I sat.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet, okay?" I silently said yes and before I knew it, I was already in the hearse.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him in confusion. "I mean, sorry since we didn't talk over break. I wanted to let you have your space."

"Eli…"

"Clare, please, let me talk." I closed my mouth immediately. He dragged me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and leaned back onto him and just listened to the sounds around us. Between his breathing and the sound of leaves rustling, it was the most peaceful thing I had been around in two weeks.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Not calling, the drama with Fitz, pretending not to care, everything." He took a deep breath. "With Fitz, I was jealous. When I heard that you were going with him and then he said he wanted to have sex with you, I just lost it.

"It's not easy to allow your girlfriend to go to a dance with someone else. I had wanted to take you to that since I heard about the stupid dance. I'm sorry the way it turned out. I should have listened to you when you told me to stop in the beginning. It shouldn't have gotten as far as it did. And, I am so sorry. I damaged the trust that we were building. I want you to be in my life and I want to stop the stupidity with Fitz."

I breathed for a moment. Though I couldn't see his eyes, I felt the sincerity radiating off of him. There was no doubt in my mind that we has serious about this.

"Does this means that you will have more time for being with your girlfriend?" I heard him chuckle. It made me smile and glad to know that we were still together. I feel him nod behind me. I turned around to see his green eyes, full of love. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against mine.

Out of all the things I missed, I think I missed his love the most.


End file.
